futurefandomcom-20200229-history
The Wilson Family (Falco)
The Rothschilds of the Technological Era. Family Overview The Wilson Family was the most powerful human dynasty in the galaxy! They lived like the pharaohs of ancient Egypt. Through their controversial breeding habits and corporate marriages, they secured a dynasty that lasted nearly a thousand years. The world's first trillionaire was Henry Wilson. An African American businessman who first patented the idea of the Wilson Conversion System. He created and sold the over the counter hybrid conversion system for cars through his company Wilson Conversion Systems. This later would become Wilson Enterprises. WIth different subsidiaries like Wilson Technologies. Though Henry Wilson got a sizable Billion Dollar fortune from his invention, the Driverless Conversion System was the technology that secured dynasty status for the growing family. This conversion process made Henry the world's first trillionaire! Romeo & Juliet Before the beginning of the Resource Wars Henry Wilson married young heiress Juliet Carpenter CEO of Carpenter Incorporated. This was the first major Corporate marriage in America. Wilson Conversion Systems was already a trillion dollar company and the up and coming elite company Carpenter Incorporated was fast approaching that mark. The two wealthy families were against the marriage, but Juliet and Henry eloped in Las Vegas on June 22, 2034. He was 21 and she was 15. The Resource Wars The Carpenter Family along with their association with the WIlson Family were declared the sole cause of the resource wars by virtually every activist group and enemy of the United States. Hard Core libertarian activist groups routinely attacked and protested around members of the two families. They claimed that their corporations were too large and too powerful. It was no wonder that 98% of the world's resources were used by two of the top corporations in the world. This fact was grossly skewed in favor of libertarian talking points. It was true that both corporations financed both sides of the war and countless conspiracy theory books were written about the blood war between the two families started by Henry and Juliet's marriage. Henry Wilson was chief advisor to the Turkish Government during the African Negotiations to secure funding for Replication Technology. When The Turkish Government sided with Africa during the war, it would pay off big time for the Wilsons! It was recorded that after the Resource Wars, the Wilson Family fortune nearly tripled to $3 Trillion! Many Europeans blame the Wilson Family for the destabilization of the European Union because of this move. Android Babies Certain members of the Wilson family became the first citizens of the android community because they were pre-programmed from birth. They did not have a live birth in the womb, they were created in a lab to be even more powerful than Henry Wilson himself. He had three sons that were androids and one that was not. Henry Jr, David, Nathan, and Jamie was not an Android. Henry wanted to test and see which of the sons would amount to something. He wanted to see how a normal human: Jamie, could compete with Androids that were designed to be more powerful than him. The Biological Economy In 2045 while watching two of his sons play an old fashion finger game similar to thumb wars, Henry Wilson got the idea for the Biological Exchange Network. He was well aware that biological bitcoins were already in the process of being synthesized and were being tested by small pools of tech geeks. It was a major currency in major startup hubs like Silicon Valley and Dallas Texas. Most Technology companies were incorporating the technology into their own local currency systems to be used by their own corporations only. It was a mess and he had the idea to fix it! He worked tirelessly with technology companies and the beginning Global Community to get this new standard of trading bitcoins nationally recognized. He credits himself for coming up with the idea, but bio-economists in top universities around the country were already coming up with similar systems way before he got his idea. He just had the money to implement it. The Wilson So the Wilson Family founded a new banking system that would later become the standard for banking in the Global Community. The banks would simply have the Wilson Logo on it. Banks later were named The Wilson instead of the bank. Move To Sahara In the late 2040s, Wilson Conversion Enterprises moves their Headquarters to the new country of Sahara. A booming paradise that fueled innovation. He put up one of his sons Nathan Wilson to be in charge of the basic operations there while he worked on securing land for new innovations in Japan. The family decided to stay in Sahara and leave the US. It was regarded as a major success of the replication process. If the Wilsons wanted to return to Africa, so should other Africans! Japan- Launch of Wilson Technologies In 2051, Japan was working on AI politicians and Wilson Enterprises invested heavily in other AI systems that were being developed in the country. So they set up WIlson Technologies a subsidiary. Another one of his sons David Wilson would head up that company. David Wilson ended up in a corporate marriage with a gigantic Japanese corporation. Robotronix Inc President Ling Xieng became his wife in 2062 after dating for years. She became President of that company when her father committed suicide due to a corporate scandal involved in rigging the 2052 US election. The Wilson World Congress In the 2060s a of group Wilson Family relatives created the World Congress. A political activist group that was like the Bilderbergs of the early 21st century. The only difference between this group and the Bilderbergs was that everyone in this group was related to each other somehow. Being strictly genealogy based, you couldn't get in if you weren't a fully fledged member of the Wilson Family. So that meant that the most powerful families of the time period including the Xiengs and the Carpenters were heavily involved. The Wilson Group was known mostly as benign even among conspiracy groups. Though defected members of the Wilson Family such as libertarian activists claimed that they had secret knowledge of corruption that linked back to this group. No such evidence could ever be proven by the androids. The AI Congress The Wilson World Congress eventually gave rise to the AI Congress and the AI political Network in the 2070s when AIs began having more and more political power. It was an independent lobbying group that worked faster than any on Earth. The Congress became an essential part of the Global Community's government. Prominent Family Members Jerry Wilson Juliet Carpenter David Wilson Nathan Wilson Jake Wilson Henry Wilson II Henry Wilson III Jamie Wilson Ling Xieng John Xieng Politics The Wilsons were generally considered Progressive Authoritarians. They believed that their corporations were creating technology to better society and everyone should use them. They pushed relentlessly for laws to make some or all of their technology mandatory use. Despite all of the conspiracy theories their most notable contribution to Global Politics was lowering the driving age to age 14. Juliet Carpenter-Wilson argued that any child can plug in the driverless conversion system and go anywhere they wanted. No need for parental supervision, if you had the right control over your vehicle. This and the fact that the average 14 year old was now making sizable income anyway led to global acceptance of the law. Defectors Once in a while, there was a defector. These are members of the Wilson family that did not agree with the majority of the family and those who worked actively against the best wishes of the corporate dynasty. These defectors did not support the Authoritarian party and they actively campaigned for the Libertarian Party. In turn the Wilsons pulled funding from these "distant relatives" and used the tabloid blogs and social media exploits to expose these family members. Category:Falco Timeline Category:Scenario Category:Dynasties